Save Your Heart
by MatrixKnight
Summary: (AU) Juliet's parents died in a car crash and now she's moving in with her Step Aunt, Portia's mansion and going to her cousin Tybalt's, who she has been extremely close with since childhood, high school. When she get's a crush on teenager dream, Romeo, how will Tybalt handle it and will he ever accept him as his brother? Rated M for sexual themes and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Juliet's POV

"Is this everything?"

"Yeah that's it. Thank you."

**It was a very hot summer day. I was wearing an orange sundress with pink and yellow flowers along with clog sandals. Summer vacation was almost over, and I had to prepare for school, as well as packing up with my cousin, who was wearing a grey tank top, black cargo pants, and a towel around his head.**

I watched my cousin Tybalt place the last taped up box in the trunk of my aunt's van. He was always helpful when it came to me and caring as well, and I never realized how strong he was until he started lifting the really big boxes without an aid. I was glad to have him as my cousin.

It goes like this... My two parents were killed in a car crash about a month ago. And it was because my dad started to lose himself and his mind. He started hallucinating; acting strange from cancer. He even thought once I was mom and tried to sleep with me, but I was able to get out of his grasp, since Dad was never forceful. I was just starting to get comfortable around him when Mom made the stupid decision to let him drive the car. He suddenly got a seizure from the brain tumor, causing us to crash. My parents died, while I survived with a broken wrist and a dislocated shoulder.

Today I was moving to my Step Aunt Portia's house. She's Tybalt's father's wife and they were going through the process of a divorce. I don't know anything about Tybalt's father, and all I do know is that he had an affair with my aunt, who also recently died of an illness 3 months ago. Tybalt used to live with her, but after her death, he refused to live with Aunt Portia, and moved in with his dad. I even tried asking Tybalt about his father but he always interrupted me and changed the subject... I wonder what kind of father he has.

I do know one thing, though. Even though he was difficult at times, he always defended me and protected me whenever I was in danger. Whether it was blocking me from getting hurt, comforting me when I was sad, fought for when I was harassed, or just looking out for me from afar, he was always there for me. Even when we were kids. We even lived together for awhile with my family; but he decided he needed to be with his mom. He's hopped a lot from house to house... I even heard some rumors when I was only 13 that he had run away from home, but came back long after.  
-  
"-Are you sure you're okay?" Tybalt asked with concern, taking off the towel tied around his head. It was always hard to tell how he was feeling, since he always had a tough exterior. Probably from his life experiences.

"Huh-? Yeah why do you ask?" Juliet looked up at him. She must have started daydreaming about her family again. And whenever she did, she always looked gloomy.

"You spaced out for a second there..."

"Oh, yes I was just thinking."

Tybalt leaned against the van as if to say '_step into my office_' and crossed his arms. "About?"

"Uhm-" She searched for an answer to give him. "About how you're always so considerate and helpful towards me." She nodded convincingly. "You didn't let me lift one single box; you only let me carry the little things."

"That's because _you_ think that after a month of rest your shoulder and wrist are completely healed." He retorted playfully. "But I _know_ that wasn't what you were thinking about."

Juliet put her hands together and looked down at her brown clog sandals solemnly. It was obvious gloom was draped around her shoulders like a wet shaul. She flinched when a tear leaked and began to wipe her eyes quickly with her wrists and arms. "I'm sorry-" She tried to laugh it off and smile. "I don't know what's gotten into me I shouldn't be upset about this anymore."

Tybalt sighed and threw his towel over his shoulder, pulling Juliet to his chest as he continued to lean on the back of the van. He caressed her hair lovingly and made sure he wasn't pressuring her shoulder. "The death of a parent you're attached to will never be something that could be healed. Don't expect to get over it in a month, idiot."

Juliet sniffed as she clinged to his chest. "Must you insult me while I'm going through a breakdown?"

"But even so..." He continued. "I promise I'll be there for you every step of the way." He ran his fingers through her long red hair one more time before letting go of her. "We better get going. Portia's waiting for you."

"Yeah just... Give me a minute." Juliet turned around and stared up at her house. She started thinking back to when she was little and all of the things her and her family did together. All of her families riches were inherited to her, but she was only 16. She wasn't ready to support herself. So she decided to sell off the house and all of the furniture, but she kept all of the things she found important to her parents. But it wasn't like she was going through that much of a change. She lived in a massive home, and now she was moving into another massive home with her step Aunt.

Tybalt sighed and grabbed Juliet's arm, dragging her to the passenger seat. "C'mon. If you stare any longer, you'll never leave." He closed the door for her and hopped in the drivers seat.

Juliet sighed. "I suppose you're right..."

It was silent as they drove towards Juliet's new life. She was honestly scared to live with someone she never met before. She even tried to convince Tybalt if she could live with him and his dad but he was absolutely against it. He even snapped after a while, so Juliet was even more frightened to live with them. Tybalt made it out to be like his father was some grizzly bear, or a monster that tears into people. So maybe moving in with Portia was the better option anyway. Juliet was getting Tybalt's old room, and she was hoping to find some old photos of him or maybe even a little item that he left behind. As long as it was dirt.

"I didn't think you'd actually wear it." Tybalt said as he drove dangerously relaxed with one hand on the wheel. The way he drove always made Juliet queasy. Quick and rugged.

"What?" Juliet looked up at him nauseated slightly.

"The dress I got you for your sweet sixteen. I didn't think you'd wear it."

"Why? It's really nice and I love it." She giggled, noticing his driving was getting a little more rugged. Possibly from the slight blush he was holding back on the inside in order to keep his manly incognito. Even though he was good at hiding it on the inside, it almost _always_ came back out through his driving.

"I'm glad you approve."

"Pfft. That's it? You're so stiff."

It was quiet once again. So quiet that Juliet dare ask Tybalt a question that shouldn't be asked.

"So uhh... Does your dad have any other kids?"

Tybalt almost drove off the road.

"WOAH!" Juliet grabbed onto the clothes rack that pulled out from the ceiling of the van. "Are you crazy!?"

"Just leave it."

Juliet furrowed her eyebrows. She was just curious about his life. If his father was that bad, why shouldn't she worry about him like he worries for her? If she had a really mean dad, then she knew that Tybalt would have dragged her out of that home. And now that she thought about it, she didn't know anything about his life.

"What is your problem? You always change the subject when I ask. You know _everything_ about my family, why can't I know about yours?"

Tybalt gared into the rearview mirror. "The fact that he had an _affair_ with _your_ aunt says everything about him. Need I say more?"

"Yeah but..." Juliet brought her legs up on her seat and curled up as she leaned against the window. "I'm just worried about you... You make it out to be like you're tracking through Hell."

Tybalt gave a long sigh. "Look, I promise you'll know everything about me soon enough. You're going to start going to my high school anyway. It's not like I can hide it from you. I just don't feel like I should talk about it." He reached an arm out to her and ruffled her hair. "So don't worry about it. We're here."

Tybalt pulled into Portia's driveway without slowing down until he needed to slam the breaks. He pulled the key out and hopped out of the car, leaving Juliet's hairs on the back of her neck standing up from the sudden jerk of the car. When she finally snapped out of it and got out, she put a hand on her chest from extreme breath intake.

"Do you _always_ have to do that?"

"Do what?" Tybalt said, not wanting to hear another lecture about how he breaks almost every road law from Juliet.

"Don't make me explain _again_." Juliet froze when she saw a beautiful woman step out of the front door of the mansion. Juliet was almost jealous at how beautiful she was.

It was Portia. She approached the two and curtsied, being from a rich family and all. "I'm so happy that you're finally here, Juliet. I haven't seen you in _ages_."


	2. Chapter 2: Tybalt's POV

"-Well, that's it..." Juliet stated as she placed a photo of her and her parents on a wooden night stand.

Tybalt leaned on the door and looked around Juliet's new room. "I never thought any room would be big enough to fit _all_ of your stuff and still have plenty of space left."

"Well _excuse me_ for liking to invest in foreign crafts." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Tybalt stood up breaking the sudden silence between them. "We'll I'd better head home. Anything else you need before I head out?"

"No, you've done enough." She smiled at him.

"Alright well if something happens, you have my number. Even if it's just you crying over the fact you stubbed your toe."

"I don't cry over things like that!"

Tybalt sighed and strided over to her, pulling her gently in his arms. "Seriously... If you have any problems you call me."

"You know I will." She chuckles to herself. "Beside... You're all I have left."

Tybalt hides a pained expression before letting her go and walking back to the door. He goes to close it, but stops halfway and side glances at her one more time.

Juliet blinked and tilted her head. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He states before closing the door and leaving.

Juliet sighed and placed her sandals in the closet. "Weirdo..." Then she walked over to her balcony door, watching Tybalt say goodbye to Portia before getting in his car and driving off. Juliet couldn't help but sigh again as she turned to get a good look at her new room. It was big, the walls were an aqua blue, and the floor was polished wood with some pink carpets by her bed, bathroom, dressers etc... She had her own balcony with royal blue curtains, and a pink canopy over her bed. The bedspread was also aqua blue with pink and royal blue leaves on them. Two nightstands were on each side of the bed, and a long wooden dresser was up against the other side of a room, a massive long mirror hanging over it as well. She even had her own bathroom and walk in closet.

Suddenly, she was startled by the buzzing of her phone in the midst of her thought process. She pulled out of her dress pocket and opened a text. It was from Tybalt.

It said, '_Make sure you go to bed early. You have big day tomorrow, and I'll be picking you up. I'm not very patient, so you better not take too long._'

Juliet rolled her eyes and texted him back, '_I love you too, Tybalt 3_'

-  
**I stared at her response and couldn't help but smile to myself. I always hid this side of me when I was alone, especially when I was driving. Shooting her a text actually made me feel better. I didn't want to even think about going home, even though I had too. I was even considering staying over at a friend's place like I do whenever I get too ticked off with Leontes-**

-Sorry. I mean _**Dad**_**.**

I really hated him. But I had no choice to move in with him, his adopted son, Mercutio, and my step brother, but I'd _**never**_** consider them my family. The only family I had left was Juliet, and in order to protect her, I needed to put up with the Montagues.**

I wasn't really good at expressing affection towards others. In fact, I ignored people altogether. The most affection I've ever expressed is whenever I embraced Juliet. Being betrayed my whole life by others made me anti social, to where regular people disgust me. I honestly dislike my generation. I only had a couple of friends I could trust I made out on the street that I hung out with every so often.

While Portia was still married to Leontes, he raped my deceased mother, Juliet's aunt, who had to suffer through the pain of bearing me. She was always physically, weak, and after she bore me, her body just began to break down faster than it did before. She finally died three months ago of her illness, leaving Juliet to be the last one in her family. I guessed sickness just ran in the Capulet family. But I was happy to know that Juliet didn't carry the proneness of getting sick. She was always a healthy girl...

… A healthy beautiful girl that I couldn't get my mind off of...

Tybalt snapped out of his fantasies when a wave of honks were geared towards him. He was sitting at a green light. Cursing under his breath, he stomped on the gas and sped home with his same reckless driving.

Once it became night, Portia went to knock on Juliet's door, but was a little hesitant at first. She felt like Juliet might think of her as a stranger, and not accept her. Maybe coming to her bedroom just to tell her goodnight was a little too much. Even so, she shook her head to push away the negative thoughts.

'_Juliet needs a motherly figure more than anything, especially at this age. I'll try my best to be at least like one to her_.' And so, she decided to knock lightly on her door anyway.

The door cracked open and behind the crack was a nervous Juliet. When she saw who it was, she opened the door all the way. "Oh hey. Do you need something?"

"I just came to tell you goodnight... Pardon me but, why were you hiding?" Portia asked a little concerned. Was Juliet that scared of living with her?

"Oh- You knock so softly, I was checking to see if someone was actually there or not... Making sure it wasn't my imagination. Sorry about that." Juliet smiled truthfully. "Thank you for coming up here to tell me goodnight."

Portia giggled. "You have a big day tomorrow, right? I know you'll just stun the entire class with your beauty."

Juliet tucked her chin in embarrassment. "Oh, stop..."

"No I'm very serious. You're very beautiful." Portia touched a pale hand to Juliet's cheek reassuringly. She gave her a warm welcoming smile.

Juliet didn't know what to say. She could only stand there, blushing deeply as she twirled her hair with her fingers. "T-thank you... Really?" She asked one more time.

"Really." Portia smiled at her. "Well, sleep well. I'll see you in the morning."

"You too, thank you again for letting me stay here, Portia."

Portia felt herself frown on the inside. Then cheered herself up mentally. '_Of course she won't call me mom yet. I'll just give it my all!_' She walked off in the hallway, waving to Juliet as she disappeared into the dark.

Juliet closed the doors, a little scared, and a little nervous. Living here to her felt like a sleepover away from home. She had never moved before once in her life, and it was just very new and foreign to her. Once she changed into her orange silk pajamas, she hopped onto her bed and fell backwards on her back, sighing long and loud. She turned her head to her cellphone, tempted to call Tybalt, but then she retracted her hand.

'_What if he's already asleep? He might get mad at me if I call him for something so trivial..._' She struggled with herself for a few minutes, before picking up the phone and opening it, staring at Tybalt's name on her contacts list. She hovered her thumb over the green call button with suspense. Imaginary sweat trickled down her cheek and her eyebrow twitched, when she pressed it on impulse. Hearing the calling sound effect, she screamed, tossing the phone around fearfully, missing the hang up button every time from freaking out so much.

'_Hello?_'

Juliet screamed and hung up, throwing her phone on the bed, her hands up defensively. After a few seconds, she decided to process what just happened. First, she called him by accident in her distress, she tried to hang up before he picked up, he _did_ pick up, she _hung up_ from being startled, and now Tybalt was probably either worrying, or shaking his head.

She could see him shaking his head at her.

"What am I going to do...? What if he's mad at me?" Her mind began to race as she paced around the room, just thinking negatively altogether. It was obvious this whole sudden change in her life was messing with her brain and making her mentally fall apart, even if she was always a nervous, loud mouth, energetic girl.

Suddenly the phone rang, making her jump again. She slowly walked over and put her hands over her eyes. Bending over the phone, she cracked her fingers to see who it was on caller ID.

Of course it was Tybalt. He was probably going to scold her. She was kind of hoping it wasn't him, though.

Reluctantly she decided to pick up. She had the self esteem of a mouse at that moment. "... hello...?"

"What's your problem!?"

"Someone's cranky..." She sat on her bed and played with her hair again. It was a nervous habit of hers. "Sorry... I didn't mean to call you. Did I wake you?"

Tybalt sighed, closing his eyes to try and calm himself down. She nearly gave him a heart attack, and worried him. "No I've been up."

"Oh..."

"So why did you call me?"

"Like I said I did mean to-"

"Oh really." He said sarcastically as if he was all knowing when it came to his cousin. "Cause to me, that scream wasn't an accidental scream. To me that scream was, '_Oh i'm stressed out so I'll call Tybalt but maybe I won't call him cause I bug him and this problem is stupid but maybe I will okay I will_!' and then you pressed the button without thinking." He lay down flat on his bed after mimicking her in his best high pitched girly voice.

"H-how did you know!?"

"Because I know you."

"Hmph." Juliet crossed her arms before puffing her cheeks. "And I don't talk like that!" She whined.

"You'd be surprised."

"You're such a-" She froze when she heard a door on Tybalt's end of the line open. The voice of a teenage boy was calling him, but she couldn't make out everything he said. But before she could ask who it was, Tybalt had hung up. She was left to listen to the constant beeping that was trying to tell her '_Hey he's not talking to you anymore just close the darn phone!_'

She knew he was hiding something from him again. Something about his family. She narrowed her eyes at the phone. "Jerk." She semi-shouted at it before turning her lamp off and climbing in her bed. Her expression of anger then slowly turned into depression again. Anxiety over shadowed her eyes; not being able to blink because of it. "Why doe she always try to hide things from me...? Is his family really that bad...?"

Her phone buzzed again and she opened it. It was a text from Tybalt. She was ready to chew him out until she read the contents of the message:

'_I know this whole thing is weighing on your mind, but I'm right here next to you. We'll talk about it tomorrow if you want, but for now get some rest. Goodnight,_

I love you.'

"That was... The first time he ever said he loved me." Juliet held her phone to her chest, her cheeks lighting up. Suddenly, the anxiety went away when she thought about how Tybalt was always there for her. "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3: One Awkward After Another

She put her sandals on at the front door before spinning around to face Portia, her floral patterned skirt swishing along with her. Juliet adjusted her backpack straps before turning and giving a warm smile to her new guardian. "Well, today's my first day."

Portia held Juliet's hands into her thin warm ones. "I wish you all of the luck in the world, sweetie." She returned the smile. "I bet you'll make tons of friends."

"I think you mean acquaintances... But, I do hope to make true friends." She looked down at her feet. Very nervous and worried whether she'll be accepted into any crowd there. Her last experience at her old high school was very... Unpleasant. Because she was rich, nobody liked her or got close to her so they could swindle things from her.

Portia tipped Juliet's chin to meet her blue eyes. "If anyone gives you trouble, you can always tell me about it."

A loud honk greeted them outside of the mansion. Juliet laughed sarcastically. "Or I can just let Tybalt take care of them."

"Well... Have a good day." Portia parted there hands, even though she wished to hold them forever. She really hoped Juliet would see her as her second mother one day. She may not be as tough or... Belligerent as Tybalt, but it comforted Portia to know she could at least be there for Juliet in a comforting way. That being said, she should probably do small things for her-

The horn honked again. Only this time longer than the first. Juliet rolled her eyes. "He's so impatient..!" She swung the door open slightly. "See you later, Portia!" Juliet walked along to Tybalt's Van. When she hopped in shotgun, she was greeted with the same emotionless scowl as usual.

"Took you long enough." He stated as he put his keys in ignition, the car starting up.

"Goodmorning to you too." Juliet strapped herself in. Adjusting her red denim jacket in the process. She set her backpack on the floor next to her seat. "I can't you were honking so early in the morning. I was in the middle of a good dream, too."

He turned his neck as he pulled out of their driveway with one arm. "You kept me waiting. You expected me to be gentlemanly about it?" He joked.

"No but thanks to you I have a headache now. Haven't you ever heard of a 'Public Disturbance'?" She joked along with him.

"Well I've slept in the same room as you a few times."

She tilted her head to the window and sighed. "Never give me a break do you?" She stared off into the distance. Trying not to break into a cold sweat from her weariness. She was terrified of going to a new public school. She's heard stories about how vicious they were and according to her friends, the movies were pretty spot on. She had only ever been to private schools, which weren't any better, but she knew how to handle herself there. Here, she didn't. It was completely foreign to her. She looked back down at what she was wearing. A peach floral patterned skirts with a sleeveless peach vest tucked in, a thin brown belt around it. She had red short denim jacket with long sleeves, brown sandals, and a brown bead necklace. She pretty much screamed summer fashion, and she always had the best clothes. But maybe the kids at school thought she dressed... Well, out of place.

She pushed her red hair behind her ear, staring at herself in the rearview mirror. Tybalt instantly noticed her insecurity and pulled to a stop when the red light flared. He hated that light. "You nervous about today?"

"Yeah I... Guess you would have noticed that..." She played with her hair.

"Well you shouldn't be. If anybody does anything to you, I'll kill them." He honestly just wanted to tell her that she was beautiful and charming, and that it was impossible for her to make enemies. But it would be a lie, because the kids at his school were very rejecting of people who they felt were a 'threat' to their popularity.

"You're so violent... I can take care of myself. I took gymnastics and martial arts for several years, you know that." She smiled and fiddled with her fingers a little. "But thank you. You always protecting me, it really means a lot."

Tybalt held back the small blush that wanted to surface and sped as soon as the light turn green. "Yeah." He sighed slightly. Always holding in his emotions wasn't healthy for him. It was probably part of the reason why he was so bitter and cold-hearted.

"You're wearing it.."

The voice of his crush broke him out of his train of deep and dark thought. "Wearing what?" He could guess what she meant, but he wasn't going too. He wanted to hear her talk more. It pushed back the depressing and angry emotions for the time being. Like his own personal comforter. Even if she didn't know it.

"The leather jacket I got you for your 13th birthday." She stared at it, slightly baffled that he even still had it. It looked new, like he had been taking good care of it. "You used to wear it everyday. But it doesn't look a day worn out..."

"I really like this jacket." Was his excuse. He did like the jacket, but that fact that it was from her was more important, really.

Juliet rubbed her fingertips lightly on the his arm to feel the leather. She smiled to herself, having memories of when they were younger. "It's so nostalgic..." Of course the memories she had with Tybalt led to the memories of her parents and family before they died. She lowered her head and gripped his jacket sleeve more, trying not to cry. She was about to go through another break down, when a strong hand wrapped around hers. She looked up at Tybalt's mature blue eyes. He looked back at her, not saying a word. But she knew what he meant. He was comforting her. She held his hand back as she sat up and dabbed her eyes from the tears that did escape.

The rest of the ride was silent until they pulled into the high school parking lot. Tybalt let go of Juliet's hand as he turned off ignition and put the car in park. "We're here. I'll take you to the principals office and they should help direct you to your class."

Juliet put her backpack on and hopped out of the car, closing the door. As soon as she approached Tybalt, she could feel the staring begin. She just got there literally a nano-second ago. But she decided not to show she was uncomfortable and looked directly at Tybalt. "Can't you take me? What if the teachers don't like me..."

"The teacher's are nice for the most part. But, there is one you should avoid. He teaches your grade."

'_Your grade_'. He was only a grade higher than she was, and he was treating her like a child still. "And that teacher would be...?"

"Mr. Marchege. No description needed. You'll know it's him as soon as you see his dirty smug grin."

"D-Dirty?"

"Just stay away from him." As they walked to the front door of the school, both gender were staring at Juliet. Both seemed as if they were in disbelief, surprised, and jealous. This is what she was scared would happen. And then she noticed for the first time, she was standing about two inches away from Tybalt as she walked with him. She never thought about it before because they always walked liked this, side by side. Was it because of him she was getting stared at? Well she never thought about it before, but he was kind of good looking. He's also tall, mysterious. Everything a girl loves.

Oh boy.

"I forgot to ask you."

"Y-yeah?" She looked up at him. He was striding quickly to the door. Maybe he didn't like the atmosphere as well.

"Your wrist and your shoulder. How do they feel today?"

Juliet gripped the white bandage around her wrist, The other wrapping hidden by her denim jacket. "They feel fine. Why do you ask?"

"Why shouldn't I?" He opened the door for her. She thanked him and went to step inside. Thinking about how much worse and how much more crowded she was going to be. The space was tighter, and she was more vulnerable to negative staring. But just before she put her foot down, a tall teenage boy bumped into her and she almost fell over. As the boy ran, he apologized and continued on his way.

Tybalt caught her in his arms and help her back to her feet. "You okay?"

Juliet stared at the figure that bumped into her as she held her shoulder in pain slightly. She only got a small glimpse of him, but his hair was reflecting a darkish blue, and his skin was light. He was sort of muscular, but not as muscular as tybalt.

"-Juliet!"

"Yes!?" She responded with a jump. Looking up at Tybalt. He let her go, giving her a concerned expression.

"Did the jerk hurt you?"

"Oh uh- only a little bit. It was an accident." She tried to smile it off.

"Yeah well he shouldn't have been running anyway." He put a hand on her back and opened the door for her, again. They both entered, and Juliet wanted to groan when she was greeted by even more tension inside than out. Just was she expected to happen.

The loud conversations quieted down to whispers and gossiping. She hid in her shoulders and looked up at Tybalt. He didn't seem to be phased by this at all. She noticed when he rarely looked in someone's direction, the people in that area would get a startled or scared expression on their faces. Along with some fangirls sighing in the crowd. But there were surprisingly only a handful of fangirls. Maybe everyone had the wrong idea about Tybalt. Sure, he had a mean exterior, but he was really kind hearted and caring on the inside. She wished they could see it as clearly as herself.

They pulled up to the principal's office and knocked. A wise and womanly voice from the other side of the door told them to enter and they did so. Juliet looked up to see a beautiful woman with long, wavy silver hair. Her eyes were a light greenish blue and her skin was pale like a dolls. She was all around unique and angelic looking. She wore a white suit with a light green dress shirt underneath and a necklace with an oval shaped pendant the color of lavenders. Juliet looked down at her feet so she would stop aweing at her beauty.

"Ms. O, this is my cousin, Juliet Capulet. You requested I bring her here."

The woman stood to her feet. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance." She held her hand out from across her desk. Juliet caught herself staring again and pranced up to the woman, placing her hand in hers. The woman took Juliet's other hand into her own elegant long fingers and held them nicely. "I hope you can enjoy your stay here."

"T-thank you." Juliet blushed and smiled.

Tybalt lifted his head when the bell ringed loudly through the halls. He sighed. "Well I gotta head to class. I'll see you at lunch." He went to exit the room.

"Mr. Montague. Please try to refrain from getting detention today." Ms. O said in her authority-like tone.

"Whatever." He continued and closed the door, walking along with the crowd passing by the doors.

Juliet stared towards the door in worry for her cousin. What did she mean 'try not to get detention today'? Does he get detention often? Juliet also wondered why she just called him... Montague. She knew he had two last names, maybe that was his father's. The one he hated. He always told him to refer to him as Tybalt Capulet. I guess it's different for him at school.

"Please, have a seat while I call in your teacher." She released Juliet's hands and sat down in her office chair, pressing the intercom button. As she spoke into it, her words echoed throughout the school loudly. Juliet wasn't paying attention to the name Ms. O. was repeating. She was more interested in what 'O' stood for. A nameplate was on her desk, but it only said 'Ophelia'. No last name. Juliet wondered why, when a door clicked open behind her seat.

"Good Morning, Ophelia." The voice said as he closed the door and walked up next to Juliet.

"Good Morning, Mercutio. This is your new transfer student. The one I told you about. Juliet Capulet, meet Mr. Mercutio Marchege, your homeroom biology teacher."

Juliet stood up to shake his hand, but froze for a split second. "M-Marchege..?"

Mercutio smiled in a kind of creepy way that said 'I look nice but I'm actually a sadist stalker underneath'. "What's the problem? Have we met somewhere before, possibly?"

"O-Oh no, I was just thinking how unique your last name is." She reluctantly put her hand in his and shook it. His squeeze sending chills down her spine. She had a bad feeling about this guy. It reminded her of the word dirty which Tybalt used to describe this guy. And Tybalt was right, his smug grin scared her. And he just happened to be her homeroom teacher...

… But maybe he wasn't all bad. She would try her best to get along with him and try not to make her first day, well, suck. Maybe he just seemed awkward with his body language. He seemed like a pretty nice gentleman after all.

"Now that you two are acquainted; Mercutio, take her to class please. Your students are probably wondering where you are, or partying." Ms. Ophelia sat back down in her seat, pulling out a pen and filling out some paperwork on her desk.

"The second one is probably most accurate." He winked and put a creepy hand on Juliet's back, escorting her out of the office. "Let's head that way now. Have a nice day Ms. Ophelia."

She was too self absorbed in her work to respond. With a click of the door, they walked down the suddenly spacious hallway to Juliet's new future. Hopefully, this wouldn't be a nightmare.

-  
**WOAH I'VE BEEN GONE For MONTHS! Well, here's your update. I'm working on my other two stories you guys are so desperately asking me to update x'D... I'm just in a huge slump and can't think, but I'm working it out. I've also been working on a visual novel, but I promise I'll be free more once I finish school.**

But for now, Ciao babes~! ;D


End file.
